Moi aussi Dean !
by Kohem
Summary: [OS] Castiel est particulièrement nerveux quand il vient voir Dean dans sa chambre. Et si Sam veille de plus ou moins loin, il n'est pas particulièrement inquiet pour eux. Dean, par contre, est loin d'être aussi serein voire même proche de la panique face à la requête de l'ange.


Bonsoir à tous,

Je poste un nouveau OS issu de mon ancien recueil. Aujourd'hui, c'est entre Dean et Castiel que tout se passe ; une petite histoire qui me semble-t-il n'a jamais été réellement abordé.

Merci de me laisser un petit commentaire avant de partir et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

XDLodidi91

* * *

**Moi aussi Dean !**

**.**

Dean était resté assis sur son lit, le regard soutenant les deux perles de saphir de Castiel, la bouche entrouverte tant la scène semblait irréelle. Castiel, Ange du Seigneur se tenait devant lui, la tête légèrement baissée, se balançant d'un côté à l'autre, se tortillant les mains comme le ferai un enfant et baragouinant des mots que Dean n'arrivait même pas à comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cas' ?

Castiel releva la tête, se mordit la lèvre et puis finalement secoua la tête.

\- Ce... C'est rien... Laisse tomber Dean.

Et c'est presque en courant que l'ange sortit pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Dean resta totalement coi, fixant toujours la porte sans rien comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Dean s'aperçoit enfin que Sam s'est arrêté au milieu du couloir au niveau de sa chambre. Il fixait Castiel qui venait de se réfugier dans sa chambre d'une manière tout à fait étrange.

\- Aucune idée, souffla Dean.

Sam se tourna vers lui, fronça les sourcils d'abord d'incompréhension puis quelques secondes plus tard c'était de la suspicion qui traversait ses iris.

\- Dean qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Mais rien du tout ! Dean s'insurge. Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait de ma faute, d'abord ?

\- Parce que y'a que toi qui puisse le faire réagir de la sorte, répliqua Sam en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Dean le dévisagea un moment, soupira fortement, se frotta nerveusement l'arrêt du nez puis se massa la nuque avant de lâcher un second soupir.

\- Tu fais encore plus coupable en agissant de la sorte Dean. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Rien du tout. Il est venu dans ma chambre en disant qu'il avait quelque chose à me demander et après il est resté presque 5 minutes entières à gigoter comme un gosse pour ensuite me dire de laisser tomber. Sam fronce plus encore les sourcils. Et je te jure que je n'ai rien dit !

\- Vas lui parler.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'aîné de répliquer, Sam était parti dans le sens inverse. Dean se laissa tomber dos contre le matelas et réfléchit. Qu'est-ce que voulais lui dire Castiel ? Ça devait être quelque chose qui devait être gênant pour qu'il hésite autant. Pourtant Cas' a de nombreuses fois poser des questions disons compromettantes sans qu'il n'agisse de la sorte. Non décidément, Dean n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que lui veux l'Ange.

.*.

Castiel s'est réfugié dans sa chambre, même s'il n'a jamais eu besoin de dormir, Dean avait insister à ce qu'il en ait une disant que c'était ce qui déterminait la vie privée. Il faisait les cents pas contournant encore et encore son lit. Il devait le lui demander. Il en avait besoin mais il avait tellement peur de la réponse de Dean qu'il avait encore et encore reporté à plus tard.

Puis finalement il avait pris son courage à deux mains pour venir la lui poser, cette question. Il avait frappé à sa porte, Dean lui avait dit d'entrer, un regard et Castiel avait compris qu'il devait lui dire ce qu'il voulait et il avait commencé mais si maladroitement que finalement il s'était dégonflé.

Il soupira bruyamment puis se lassant, il s'assit sur son lit en regardant ses mains. Au pire, s'il refuse ce n'est pas bien grave non ? Il ferme les poings. Il ne va pas lui demander de partir pour ça ?... Il s'allonge sur le matelas, ses pieds toujours plantés dans le sol. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il refuserait d'abord ? Il place ses mains derrière son crâne. Y'a pas de raison qu'il refuse !

Et l'Ange reprend du poil de la bête, le voilà qu'il se redresse vivement sur ses appuis et se précipite vers sa porte au même moment où Dean l'ouvre et ils se retrouvent nez à nez à quelques centimètres de distance.

.*.

Sam s'est réfugié dans la grande bibliothèque du Bunker. Quand il y repense bien, cela fait plusieurs jours que Cas' est étrange. Son regard se fait plus insistant sur Dean comme s'il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose. Un léger sourire transparaît sur ses lèvres, du bout des doigts il tourne la page de son bouquin quand il entend la voix de Dean résonner dans le couloir.

\- TU VEUX QUOI ?!

*...*...*...*

Dean s'installe dans l'Impala, il lance un regard au volant et inspire discrètement une grande bouffé d'air avant de fermer sa portière. Il ne la sent pas du tout cette histoire.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec vous ?

Dean relève la tête, secoue la tête pour toute réponse. Un grand sourire trahit le visage de son frère qui sort du garage en riant. Espèce de traître ! Il tourne la tête quand Castiel s'installe à son tour dans la voiture, la joie presque d'inscrit sur son front. Dean est mal à l'aise. Il ne la sent pas du tout cette sortie en bagnole à deux. La portière se referme en grinçant et Dean ne peut s'empêcher de se tourner vers son ami.

\- T'es sûr de toi sur ce coup Cas' ?

L'ange le dévisagea longuement, son sourire n'aillant jamais quitté son visage et finalement Dean fait un geste de main pour lui dire de continuer. Jamais de toute sa vie et après près de huit ans qu'ils se connaissent, Dean n'a a jamais vu un tel sourire de la part de son Ange. Éclatant, réjouissant, réconfortant.

\- Merci Dean, souffle Castiel et finalement le moteur démarre enfin.

*...*...*

_Quelques minutes plus tôt._

Dean et Castiel se font face, l'un est surpris l'autre déterminé. Le déterminé d'abord.

\- Dean, il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoutes mais vas-y cette fois.

Castiel acquiesce silencieusement, prendre une inspiration et commence.

\- Je... Heu... En fait... Il lève les yeux vers Dean puis les rabaisse dans un soupir. J'espérais que tu... Enfin... Comment dire ça... J'aimerai... Pffff

Castiel soupire encore, se frotte la nuque il sent le rouge lui monter aux oreilles mais il sent le regard inquiet de Dean sur lui et il se lance.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais conduire l'Impala ?

Dean le regarde intensément, Castiel a la tête sur le côté cherchant à lire d'avance la réaction du chasseur.

\- TU VEUX QUOI ?!

\- Je sais que ça a une grande importance pour toi mais j'ai jamais pu... et puis... Mais pas sans toi à côté hein !? Non non, je voudrais qu'on fasse quelque chose en ville et que je... Enfin que je nous y emmène... Tu veux bien ?...

*…*

\- Je t'en prie Cas', roule doucement ok ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean. Je sais conduire maintenant.

\- Ouais bah regarde la ROUTE ! Cas' ! Il fallait faire le tour pour emprunter cette rue !

\- Tu le fais jamais toi ?

\- Je... Evidemment que je ne le fais pas ! Et... Attention !

\- Je sais Dean ! Arrête de crier comme ça tout le temps tu veux !

Dean s'exécute, il garde ses lèvres scellées mais a de nombreuses reprises, il sursaute, ferme les yeux, se retiens de prendre le volant, se mord la lèvre inférieure et serre même les orteils dans ses chaussures.

.*.

Quand ils rentrent enfin, Sam est devant son ordinateur, café à la main. Il lève les yeux pour voir un Castiel tout heureux, un sac de course dans les mains et à la traîne il voit Dean pâle, des bières à la main et Sam jurerai voir ses jambes trembler.

\- Alors ? demande-t-il à l'Ange qui l'avait rejoint.

\- Sam, tu aurais du venir, c'était géniale. J'ai même pu conduire sur l'autoroute tu te rends compte !

Sam rigole véritablement.

\- J'imagine oui ! Et je suppose que Dean a été un vrai emmerdeur !

\- Au début oui mais après il a arrêté de crier à tout bout de champs.

Sam considère un instant son aîné. Il se souvient très bien de la première fois qu'il a conduit sa chère Impala, Dean avait été insupportable, pire encore qu'un parent qui doit faire la conduite accompagnée.

\- Tu n'as pas crié tout le long du trajet ? s'étonne Sam le narguant.

\- J'ai arrêté de regarder au bout de 10 minutes avoue-t-il en se laissant tomber dans une chaise, épuisé.

.

**\- FIN -**

.

* * *

Voilà un petit texte sans trop de profondeur mais on n'a jamais vu Castiel conduire l'Impala et c'était une idée que je trouvais sympa ^^

N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir et surtout ça m'aide beaucoup à savoir ce que vous aimez lire.

De gros bizous et à bientôt, je ne sais quand pour d'autres fiction.

Biz


End file.
